


Orange Juice

by Amoridere



Series: I Never Really Knew [3]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Living Together, Living with disabilities, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: Being visually impaired be damned, Ryuuko will get what she needs from the convenience store, however, no said that would be easy.





	Orange Juice

Things can be a challenge. In Ryuuko's case, things are a particular challenge, especially when she tries her hand in more independent activities. With her limitations, she needs help and, while stubborn, she's quite content to ask for it but, unfortunately, some are not so kind or patient. She's had much to say on the matter, especially when she makes a point of business to pick up a few things at a convenience store.

I've picked up on this problem when she came home after stroll and was huffier than usual. This was the third time and I asked her what was wrong, to which I got the question of, "If I pour this in my cereal, it's not going to be orange juice, right?" I was shocked and asked her more of what that had to do with her upset.

"I don't know which one of them does it but the owner, the cashier dude, or both of 'em know I can't see, so they trick me into buying something I wasn't tryin' to."

"Trick you?"

"Yes, and it's happened before."

"How many times?"

She held up two fingers before reiterating her question from before. I asked to see what she brought from the store, to which she showed me. Sure enough, it was orange juice, orange juice in a carton similar to the ones that have milk. I made note of its colors, which were not bright enough for Ryuuko to recognize, along with that most cartons looked similar. I told her, "That's orange juice, Ryuuko." She let out something of annoyed moan and asked if it could be returned.

Certainly, since she had the receipt and hadn't opened it, we could bring it back and exchange it for the item she did want. With her hand in mine, we returned to the store and I made a statement of wanting to return the item, saying that my sister brought the wrong one. I could make out the chuckling, to which I pointed out that Ryuuko is visually impaired, so she'll make mistakes. They were silenced but the snickering came when she got another carton, asking what it was.

"Ryuuko," I told her, "that's a carton of egg yolks." before explaining that the carton had a pale yellow streak. She ambled away before coming back, asking the clerk where the milk was. He told her where, leaving me to follow her. I observed where she went and what her fingers groped for. I was less than pleased as, he had only gave her a vague instruction and, obviously, she had to interpret what she heard. She reached for, again, a carton of orange juice, so I had to intervene.

Briskly, I walked over to her, placed my hand on her shoulder, before moving hand over to the item she wanted. After the item was paid for, she went to stand outside, while I remained. I turned to the clerk and owner, asking, "You are aware that she's visually impaired, right?" I was glaring

They said nothing but I continued the conversation anyway, saying, "She's visually impaired and, certainly, it wouldn't hurt to assist her. Her eyes can only pick up on certain things, so she's not going to tell the difference between any carton of liquid, especially if the colors aren't bright or bold enough. It's not that hard to do but, instead, I've watched you mislead her and laugh at her frustrations. She hasn't done anything to you, of course, and, if your sight was like hers and someone did that to you, you'd be the first to complain. Nothing is to be gained from tricking her like that, so what's so amusing about pulling a trick on her like that? Regardless of her impairments, she tries hard to be independent but what you've been up to isn't helping, actually, it's making her life harder when it shouldn't be, especially given the hell she's gone through. Now, I will say this once and remind you only once: If she comes home from this store and I find out that you tricked her again, the consequences will not be pleasant." 

To emphasize the point, I slowly curled my fingers into a fist and tightened it. I would join Ryuuko on our walk home and she asked me what I said to them. I told her that we've had a discussion and that they won't trick her again. 


End file.
